In The Woods
by geographicallycorrect
Summary: Dipper is left in a tight situation and calls on a certain girl's help. teen!DIPPER/PACIFICA rated T for swears


**A/N: waaaaay longer than I thought it would not sure how much space my notes take up but its safe to say its at least 2,000 words of the actual story. Congrats to me for writing something longer than 1,000 words. *confetti emoji***

**more teen!dippica, more basic one-shots because I have no time for anything else. I got this idea from one of my friend's rp blogs and I thought it was cute. Honestly this is probably the most nsfw thing I've written and they don't even really….do anything….**

* * *

"Dammit, ow!" I whisper-screamed in pain. I looked down at my now bleeding leg, I was cut pretty badly. I hear a growl from above, were I only was moments ago before my fall. _"I should hide." _I thought and crawled towards a large oak tree and hid behind it.

I could heard the monster breathing as it passed me. I shut my eyes and helpd my breath, hoping the monster wouldn't find me hiding. The beast passed and moved on deeper into the forest, looking for me.

"Alright, Dipper," I said to myself. "You can do this." I sighed and pushed myself up, leaning on the tree. "Ahhh!" I screamed in pain, I covered my mouth and slid back down the tree. It was no use; there was no way of getting out of this forest without someone to help me.

I pulled out my cell phone and started to go through the contacts. Grunkle Stan; That's a big fat no. He hates when I get myself into trouble, and I don't want to worry him. Mabel; She would be the first choice but she was out of town this week, she was visiting Mom and Dad and her old friends. It had been hard for her since we've officially moved to Gravity Falls a year back, but she likes it here.

Wendy; at college. Robbie; Yeah right. I'd stopped scrolling at a name and stared at it a while. Pacifica Northwest. I honest to God, don't know if she would even come to help me. I only even have her number because of a project we were partnered up in class. I don't have many contacts left…

Sighing, I clicked her number on my old flip phone and put it up to my ear. Ringing…ringing….ringing….

"Hello?" Pacifica answered, sounding somewhat out of breath.

"Pacifica, hey. It's Dipper." I said.

"I've got caller ID, dipshit." She replied sassily. "Whatcha want?"

"Well…I'm sorta in a tight..spot right now…" God, this is awkward.

"Mabel making you be the model for one of her '_creations'?" _

"I'm in the forest actually. I was running from….something…and well,…"

"Spit it out, Pines. I'm a busy girl." My phone static increased as her voice got louder.

"I tripped on a branch and fell down a steep hill. My leg is hurt, I uh….can't really…walk…"

Pacifica was quiet for a few seconds before giggling a bit. ".._You tripped? _You could have lied and said something a bit…cooler….like 'the monster got me and I barely escaped with my life!'" She said that last part like she was mocking my voice.

"Will you help me or not?" I half-yelled. I felt a little bad afterwards, besides yelling at her won't make her come.

She hummed as if she was thinking about it. "Where did you say you were again?"

* * *

I waited a half hour for Pacifica. I was pretty deep in the forest and I was hidden. _"Maybe she can't find me..." _I thought.

"Dipper?..." Someone whispered.

"Pacifica? I'm over here!" I whispered back.

Pacifica saw me down the slope and was careful to walking down so not to trip. "I've been looking everywhere. I guess you're a pretty good hider." She looked at me and her eyes got wide. "You didn't say you were bleeding!" She then rushed over and sat down next to me.

"I mean it's not _that_ bad…is it?" I replied. She looked…really worried.

"I thought you meant a sprained ankle or….hold on." She began digging through the bad that she had brought. "There it is." She pulled out a mini first aid kit.

"You're oddly prepared." I said.

"Just be thankful I'm 'oddly prepared.'" She opened the kit and took out a spray bottle.

"Woah, wait that's gonna hurt isn't it?" I scoot away from her.

"I'll just sting for a bit. If this gets infected, you could lose your leg!" She came closer. "Hold still okay?" She put her hand on my leg and got the spray bottle ready in the other hand. I shut my eyes tight and she sprayed my wound.

I yelped in pain. "Shh!" She covered my mouth. "Whatever was chasing you is still out there somewhere. We have to be quiet." I nodded and she took her soft hand off my mouth.

"Is that a cut on your forehead?" I asked her.

She put her hand to her head and felt under her bangs. "I must have gotten it while I was walking over here."

"You're bleeding too!" I said. I looked through the kit and found a band-aid. "Come here."

"Come on, I'm fine. I'm not done with your leg, I still need to wrap it."

"This will take a second."  
She sighed and came closer to me and pouted. She looked…cute. I never noticed how Pacifica sorta looked like a lost puppy when she wanted to.

I lifted up her bangs with one hand and placed the band-aid on the head with the other. "How's it look? Stupid?" She said.

"No,…you look cute." I blunted out and went tomato red.

Pacifica smiled a bit and laughed. "Huge band-aid on my forehead? Really cute, everyone will think I have a zit." She rubbed her head and then seemed to remember my leg as she took out the bandage wrap.

"You'll have to lift your leg. Think you can do it?" She sounded really sweet. She sounded like she cared about me.

"Yeah, I can do it." I said and lift my leg a bit. It hurt but it would once be a while. "So," I started. "You know a lot about first aid."

Pacifica began wrapped my leg. "Yeah, my parents had me take practically every extra class I could. I also know CPR and stuff like that. I thought I'd never have to use it but, here I am, patching you up." She smiled. "You sure get yourself into weird situations."

She was probably referring to the mini golf incident of 2012. "Stuff like this," I pointed to my leg. "Doesn't usually happen."

She continued to wrap the bandage around. She was gentle with it. "I'd hope not." She stopped wrapping for a moment. "Seriously…" She waited until I looked her in the eye. "Be careful. I know stuff in this town is…_crazy_ and I know it all seems like a thrill to explore and discover. But I've lived here longer than you, remember? So trust me when I say, _be careful. _Its…dangerous.I don't want to fix you up more than this time...and I know I don't want to see something worse happen to you…." Pacifica grew quiet. In some odd way, she cared about me. She was worried about me. She seemed to have snapped out of her quietness, "So stay out of trouble, got it?" She returned to her mean front.

I couldn't help but smile. I reached my hand out an pulled her into a hug. In theory it was wrong, but it felt right. She hugged back after a few seconds.

"I should finish with your leg."She said and pulled away and continued wrapping it.

After a few more minutes she was done. "How's your head? Want me to wrap that too?"

I rubbed my head. "Yeah, now that you mention it. I did fall a bit on it, just to be safe."

Pacifica picked out another set of the bandage wrap and cleaned up the left over ones. She put one of her legs on one side of me and the other on the other side of me and sat down on my lap.

"W-What are you doing?" I choked out. I felt my face get redder by the second.

Pacifica smirked. She knew she would make me uneasy. "This is the easiest position to put the head bandages on, considering you aren't sitting on a table or chair." She came even closer to me. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She laughed her little laugh and made me tilt my head to the get the bandages all around my head.

She smelled good and looked good too. I always knew other people thought Pacifica was hot, but I never got a good long look at her up close. She had the same long, blonde hair from when we first met years ago. She had deep blue eyes that had just the right amount of makeup on them. She'd grow out of caking her entire face. She had straight teeth since I met her too, although I'm not sure if she had braces or not. One thing I never noticed was the light freckles she had on her cheeks. There were only a few and she looked as if she tried to cover them up. People were right, Pacifica was hot. But she was also beautiful.

"All done." She said as she finished wrapping my head. Above us, we heard footsteps and trigs being crushed. "What was that?" Pacifica whispered. "The thing that was chasing you?" Her grip on me grew tighter and she moved closer.

"I have no idea, I mean…it makes sense. Who else would be here?" The footsteps grew closer. "I still can't walk. Get out of here." I say.

"Like hell!" Pacifica snaps back. "I wouldn't just leave you here!"

"Why not?" I whisper-yelled. "You can get away….I'll be fine."

"You're so stupid! I just told you I don't want anything else bad to happen to you! I'm _not _leaving! _Not ever!"_

We both stayed quiet for a while, listening to the footsteps draw nearer. And before I knew it, our lips touched. I was kissing Pacifica Northwest. No, I was _making out _with Pacifica Northwest.

She was still on top of me and we both tried to move closer to each other but we were as close as we could get. For a few minutes, those footsteps didn't matter, my hurt leg didn't matter, and everything else didn't matter, except her. I moved my hands from the ground to her back and she moved hers to my shoulders. She tore her lips off mine and went to my neck next, kissing, biting, and sucking at my skin. It seemed like she knew what she was doing because it felt good.

After a while, she moved up my neck and kissed my jaw and finally went back to my lips. She tasted like strawberry chap stick. I've kissed girls before, I've made out with girls before (Okay maybe one other time), but this was different. She was rough but gentle at the same time. She took precaution not to touch my lower leg and every so often, she'd break apart and let me catch my breath and every time she would smile at me.

"Um…kid?" A voice said. It sounded like…

I opened my eyes as quickly as I could and so did Pacifica, we both whipped our heads towards Grunkle Stan, who was standing there (for who knows how long!) very awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"H…hey Grunkle Stan….what are you doing here?" My hands were still on her back and her's still on my shoulders. In a quick movement she removed her hands and got off my lap with a flushed face. I could feel my face getting hot too.

Stan wouldn't make eye contact with either of us. "You were out for so long, and well, I sorta figured you'd be in the woods somewhere. Even though I tell you not to."

"Heh..heh.." I rubbed my neck. "Sorry."

"What happened? You got hurt?" Stan said, staring at my leg.

"It's sorta a long story…."

* * *

Pacifica and Stan helped me back to Stan's car, which was parked outside the woods. "Do you need a ride?" Stan asked Pacifica. She looked around and her driver hadn't come yet.

"Okay.." She said.

After an awkward car ride, we reached the Northwest Manor. I felt good enough to walk on my own, although I was slow. Pacifica thanked Stan for the ride and got out of the car. "I'm gonna talk to her, I'll only be a minute."

Stan sighed. "Really, Dipper? _Her?" _

I smiled and got out of the car and started to walk Pacifica up to her door. "Thanks. I seriously…owe you one."

"You owe me _one? _I think after that whole ordeal you owe me…seven." She counted on her fingers.

"Seven?!" I replied.

"That's totally fair!" We walked up the steps to her house.

It was quiet for a few seconds. "You don't have to be embarrassed about the…kiss…thing. I won't tell anyone, it was the heat of the moment sort of thing?" Although that wasn't true for me at all.

Pacifica remained quiet for a few moments. "And would if…it wasn't?" She took my hand. "I don't exactly understand why but I like being around you. And today, even if it was embarrassing and terrifying, was _fun_."

"I…had fun too." We smiled at each other. "Seven huh? How can I repay you then?" I asked after a while of silence.

"Hmm….well, kissing me right now should take care of one, taking me on a date sure be another, and promising not to get hurt again takes up the rest."

"I promise." I said, although I'm not sure if I can promise something like that. "How's next Friday? We can do whatever you want."

"That's quite the deal. Sounds good to me. And now the last order of business."

I smiled, wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. She put her arms around my neck.

She pulled away after a few moments. "Stan's probably watching. And I didn't tell my parents I even left so, I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Pacifica."

"Night, Pines." She replied and went inside her dark house.

I got back inside the car.

"So what's going on?" Stan asked.

"We're going on a date next Friday." I replied smoothly.

"Even though I don't like her, I appreciate the fact you're dating somebody rich, nice going kid." Stan turned the corner into the Shack parking lot. "Word of advice, might want to cover up your neck before Mabel gets back. You look like a vampire sucked all your blood out." Stan laughed and got out of the car. Leaving me staring at my neck full of hickeys.

* * *

**A/N: See what I meant about the nsfw thing? If you're a frequent reader of mine you know I don't usually go into huge detail when kissing (and I never write smut) but I wanted to try it out and I think it went okay, it was a little strange but I could get used to it. But, yeah don't expect smut for a while (unless I happen to be in the mood for it? Who knows. I'd probably write these two though because 1. I love them right now. 2. They literally have no smut, I've looked ok. None. Its really annoying.) few at things about this though, I don't write as Dipper often, but I think this came out really nice on his part. Not to brag of anything but I'm gonna pat myself on the back for this one. Pacifica….eh not so much. Which is odd because she's the one I usually write well. OH WELL. Towards the end I think she lacked a bit but whatever I've written worse. **

**If you were wondering, Dipper breaks that promise. Like over and over and over. And she gets super mad and its this whole thing I have in my head but im not sure if its enough to actually write in a fic but maybe someday. **

**I'm also back in school. Yay. I didn't write much over the summer. Sorry about that, sorta having writer's block and inner stuff going down. Teen angst ya feel. **

**ONE MORE THING SORRY, the hickey thing is literally my favorite. I headcanon dipper loving getting hickeys its really random but yeah, he loves hickeys and has them….like all the time…..because pacifica gives them to him…..all the time… (he discovered he liked them when pacifica did it the first time cute or what) ok if you read this far, you rule and you got some bonus stuff here. Its like the commentary on a DVD. Thanks for reading!**

**~Review please!~**


End file.
